


He will live

by Octo_Bunny



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Character Death, Dark Steve, Dark Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Protective Steve, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octo_Bunny/pseuds/Octo_Bunny
Summary: Steve wants to save Bucky. Even if it means destroying everything
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 14





	He will live

**Author's Note:**

> It's not written too well as it is on my phone and I have another fic in the works.

"No.. Nonono..." Steve's breath was heavy, hands gripping the ground tightly. "Bu.. Bucky.." He's close to crying his eyes out again, Natasha slowly going over to hold him. 

"We'll...We'll get them back. I promise." She whispered.

2023

After the time heist that they had to perform in ordered to get the stones, Steve waited for everyone to get something to eat before sneaking in to Tony's lab and stealing the time stone. He moved to stand outside the compound, eyes slightly wide as he tried to figure out how to even use the thing. Glove. He needed the glove or something similar to it. It wasn't until everyone started running around trying to find the missing stone did Steve hop on to the teleport pad with the extra particles he stole and jumps in to the alternative timeline to grab something useful. Bruce mentioned that the Ancient had some sort of necklace. He needs that.

Once back in 2012, he went straight to find them.

"Steven Rogers? Are you here to return the stone?"

"Not exactly. Your um.. Neckwear thing. Could I borrow it?" She looked at him curiously.

"Hm... Okay." She slid the chain from around her neck, holding the Eye out to him before bringing her arm back. "No... What are you planning?" Steve didn't like that he was being questioned.

"Oh... So when we return it, it is safe, hand it over." Holding his own hand out for it. The Ancient moved away but Steve was a little quicker, grabbing the main part of the Eye and snatched it away. Once his grip was tight enough on the Eye, he quickly went back to his time.

"Okay... Now we go back to Wakanda..." With the time stone sitting tight in the Eye, he made his way to the hanger. He had to be quick, making a run for the quinnjet.

"Steve... Where are you going?" Scott had appeared behind him as he boarding.

"I'm sorry... I have something to do..."

"We have to find the stone, come on." He pleaded as the platform raised and Steve sat in the pilot's seat. With the engine running, everyone came running but Steve was already airborne. Tony and Rhodey were up in the air with him, trying to get him to land. He didn't listen, not even with his friends pleading to him. 

He was going to save Bucky. Even if he destroys everything


End file.
